This invention relates generally to the field of agriculture, and more particularly to a device for enhancing photosynthesis.
Recently, many public broadcasts have alarmed consumers about contaminated vegetables and fruits imported from countries which do not have to comply with our food content and contamination standards. This produce has led to localized outbreaks of food poisoning, particularly amongst grade school students.